The Black
by blue eyed snitch
Summary: A look into the life of Sirius Black


The Black

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter.

Summary: A look into the life of Sirius Black.

Graduation

Sirius Black smiled widely as the camera flashed causing momentary blindness but it was worth it. His arms were draped across the shoulders of two people he cared about James Potter, his brother in all but blood and Lily Evans, James' soon to be wife.

The Hogwarts seventh years were having quite the celebration seeing how the final NEWT exam had been finished just an hour earlier and now the stress of the last five years was finally being let go.

Parents were everywhere congratulating their graduates. It is for this reason that Sirius found himself walking towards a man that he hadn't seen in the last three years. Orion Orelius Black, Head of the Black Family and Sirius' father, had not spoken to his son since his own wife had thrown Sirius out of the Black Family home. It had been a sad day for Orion but he had stood by his wife's side until Sirius was out of view and then had promptly back handed her.

"Hello father." Sirius said with a slight bow.

"Sirius. Congratulations on the completion of your schooling." Orion said formally.

"Thank you." Sirius replied knowing that his father showed very little emotion in public and only slightly more in private. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No. Your mother is inside with Regulus, catching up and planning their summer holiday."

"Oh! Glad I'm not him." Sirius said at a loss of what to say to his father and still wondering why the man was here.

"Well this isn't a pleasant reunion but I have come to talk to you about the Family and your future in it." Orion said as he withdrew a large folder from his robes.

Sirius was confused by his fathers words. "Mother kicked me out of the family and so its almost impossible for me to return unless she agrees with it and allows me back in." Sirius stated beginning to get angry.

"She may have kicked you out of the house but only I can remove you from the family, and don't take that tone with me. Even though you may be a full wizard you still have a lot to learn and I'm not afraid to kick your scrawny ass if you show me disrespect again!" Orion's voice full of authority and daring his son to try him.

Sirius knew better than to pull his wand so he did the next thing any Marauder would do. He threw a punch.

Now if Sirius had truly been observant in his earlier years and upon one of his few trips into his fathers study instead of cowering in fear for being in trouble and had looked around at the awards and trophy's his father had collected over the years he would have seen by a few of the awards that his father was not afraid of a physical fight and actually excelled at it.

Orion moved gracefully twisting into the punch while at the same time grabbing his sons wrist and pulling the arm down across his shoulder.

SNAP!

I know the sound of a broken bone doesn't exactly sound like snap but what else do you say when a bone is so violently broken just like how does one describe the intense pain caused by the sudden break.

For Sirius it was

OOF!

As Orion stood throwing his son up and over his hunched form and slamming him onto the ground where Sirius lay looking up into the brilliant blue sky before cradling his broken arm with his other hand.

"What are you thinking BOY!" Orion bellowed causing all of the other Hogwarts graduates to gape at what was happening. James was on the verge of pulling his wand but Lily quickly grabbed him before he could do something stupid, say begin a feud between a powerful House Black and the depleted House Potter.

Sirius groaned from his spot on the ground.

"You weren't thinking and that's your problem!" Orion hissed as he brushed the dirt from his robes. "You're a Black and yet you attack me like a drunken muggle would." Orion shook his head in disgust.

"Is there a problem here, Lord Black?" An eccentrically dressed Albus Dumbledore asked as he approached the pair.

"No Mr. Dumbledore. There is no problem just showing my son that it's better to think before acting then act and regretting."

With a flick of his wand Orion sent a dark healing spell at Sirius' arm, which made Dumbledore frown at the blatant use of Dark Arts.

The spell was not very nice mostly used in the Goblin Wars to heal goblin bones during interrogation, which would then be broken again in a form of torture to get information from the prisoner.

Sirius clenched his teeth as the bones in his arm snapped back in place and mended instantly.

Orion recovered the folder he had dropped to the ground in the little tussle, only to drop it into Sirius' lap.

"As my heir, which you still are, you have certain obligations to uphold and seeing that you needed a little extra knowledge I've arranged for you to study under some of the greatest masters of magic, each at or near the top in the world in their fields of magic." Orion stated as he reached down and pulled his son to his feet. "They will help you become a Master yourself as any future Lord Black should be to be able to uphold the honor of the Blacks."

Orion softened a little. "They are the best the world has to offer. This is the best I can offer you Sirius."

Sirius looked at the folder he held in his hands. Thinking. He had just finished his schooling and now his father wanted him to begin more? Did he want to do that? The folder was thick and heavy and Sirius knew his father would have spared no expense in training him to be the next Lord Black. But again was this something he wanted to be?

"I'll think about." Sirius said not meeting his fathers eyes.

Orion looked as if Sirius had just spit in his face. "Think about it? I'm giving you the chance to become a Master and you want to think about it?" He said angrily.

" You were the one that just told me to think before I act then act and regret." Sirius said raising his eyes to meet his fathers.

Orion deflated but still angry. "Very well think about it but don't take too long." With that said Orion simply walked away and upon reaching the Hogwarts gates diapperated.


End file.
